Ashuran
is an alien monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. He appeared in episode 34. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Leo Ashuran was an evil alien monster whom is believed to possess high intelligence. While Ultraman Jack was headed for Earth to both retrieve Dan's damaged Ultra Eye and present him with a new capsule monster, Ashuran ambushed the Ultra and forced him into battling on a nearby moon. Despite Ashuran's advantages with his double-sided body, Jack was able to survive their battle and continued on his way to Earth, but not without Ashuran locking the Ultra up with one of his masks. Ashuran followed Jack to Earth and upon landing, began to lay waste of what was in his sights. MAC was left to deal with Ashuran while Jack (under the disguise of Goh) was sent to find the Capsule Monster he was to deliver to Dan, which he had lost when he landed on Earth due to his conflict with Ashuran. Managing to rescue the capsule, Goh returned to assist MAC in fighting against Ashuran by revealing who was in the capsule, Sevengar. Surprisingly, Sevengar was able to handle Ashuran in battle with ease. However just as it seemed Sevengar was about to finish off Ashuran, he returned to his capsule, as his time limit was up. A badly beaten Ashuran then saw straight through Dan, Goh and Gen's disguises, and realised that they were Ultras, so he fled in terror, afraid to fight all three of the heroes at once. Later that night, Ashuran returned this time in the heart of Tokyo, prompting MAC to again to attack him once again. This time Gen faced the monster himself by transforming into Ultraman Leo to battle, however Ashuran's double sided body made him a tricky opponent for Leo to fight, and so Goh joined Leo by transforming into Ultraman Jack to assist him. Finally, after a brief double-teaming with both Leo and Jack, the two Ultras kicked Ashuran on each side of his head killing him in a shower of sparks. Trivia *Ashuran's roar is a reused Red King roar. *Based on its name and multi-faced design, Ashuran could be a reference to the Buddhist deity, Asura. Powers and Weapons *Mask: Ashuran possesses the unique ability to create a mask on a victim by firing a binding ray from both of his eyes. The mask can cover its victim's mouth and keep him/her from speaking and will smother them. *Flames: Ashuran can spits flames from both of his mouths on each side of his body. *Energy Blasts: Ashuran can fire a rapid succession of powerful energy blasts from both of his eyes on each side of his body. *Flight: Ashuran can fly through space and in mid-air with ease. *See Through: Ashuran can see through the human forms of Ultramen. Though Ashuran's vision will render the human forms as their ultra. Ashuran Mask2.png|Mask Ashuran Flames2.png|Flames Ashuran Energy Blasts2.png|Energy Blasts Ashuran Flight3.png|Flight Gallery Ashuran_I.png Ashuran with Ultraman Leo.png Ashuran-Sevengar.jpg ashuran_figure.jpg|Figure of Ashuran, by Yamanaya. Figure also has the red side. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Oni Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen